


Headcannons of All Shapes and Sizes

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [37]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex (Julie And The Phantoms) Has Anxiety, Angst, Carlos Is A Precious Child, F/M, Fluff, Flynn Is Best Friend Goals, Found Family, Gen, Good Boyfriend Willie, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sure i'll think of something, Julie Loves Her Boys, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, Puppy Piles, The Himbos Deserve All The Hugs, Tumblr Headcannons, idk how else to tag this, post-death, pre-death, soft, supportive bandmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: This is a collection of my headcannon posts from tumblr. I decided to throw them all into a fic so they're easier to keep track of.Featuring:Alex & Carrie being best friends and taking over the world.Carlos being a precious child.And of course, The boys being himbos.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Everyone & Everyone, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	1. Things I want to Happen in S2

  * Touch-starved boys who constantly make sure at least one of them is holding Julie's hand/playing with her hair/ect. Julie in turn steals their jackets/shirts/clothes and wears them often.



  * More Reggie & Carlos bonding moments. Like, pillow fights and lightsaber dules and pranking Tia and causing mayhem whenever they get together. Just dumbass brothers being dumbass brothers.



  * All the new songs. Ballads, slaps, and Reggie's Country Dream album's debut. We all know they can do it.



  * Maybe backstory for Caleb? Why is he the way he is? Was he always evil or did he try to do good when he was first a ghost? A few new songs from him would be amazing. Other Side of Hollywood slaps and is now on my workout playlist. 



  * Wholesome father/son bonding fics between Caleb and Willy. Like, if Caleb wasn't evil and actually a good mentor/father figure.



  * Redemption arc for Carrie. I feel like there's a lot of background there that wasn't covered on screen. I saw one post where they suggested Carrie and Julie were close friends, and Julie's mom was a close mother-figure and this is her way of dealing with her death.



  * Angsty scenes with the boys bonding or something. Preferably relating to Alex or Reggie, they sort of wrapped up Luke's past with Unsaid Emily. (Which broke my heart by the way.)




	2. Headcannons for Season 2 Pt2: The Electric Boogalo

  * After the boys are corporeal everyone can see and touch them, not just Julie. Ray adopts them all (namely Reggie and Alex, who have yet to make contact with their real parents) and enrolls them into Julie’s school, which is rocky at first because of Alex’s anxiety, and Luke’s god awful handwriting. Julie pulls her boys together though, and they all love school after they get used to the fact that they can’t always sleep in past 6AM. (They often sleep in anyway, keeping Julie buried in a pile of blankets and comfort.)



  * I’m hopping on the Julie is some kind of witch train and hope that eventually, in one of her mother’s crates buried in the attic, or hidden somewhere in the garage, she finds a dusty old Grimoire and finally finds out why there are chairs tied to the studio’s ceiling.



  * Caleb wasn’t always evil. In fact, he was just like the boys once upon a time. Magic was his _passion_ , magic was for him what music was for Sunset Curve. Caleb was young when he died though, and made a deal with the ghost who ran the hotel before him, to entertain there for all eternity. It was great at first, new faces every night, the sound of the audience’s applause ringing in his ears… once he died the glamorous life got old really fast, and now he’s just tired, and he wants to move on… even if no one really _does_ know what’s waiting for him on the Other Side.



  * Once they explain the _entire_ situation to Tia, and that they’re not evil or seeking to hurt her family Tia also adopts the boys and instantly becomes a mother-figure to them. Julie sees this and can’t help but smile at her boys finally getting the family they deserved after waiting twenty-five years. Tia likes to make sure they never go hungry, always cooking casseroles or extra of whatever she’s making.



  * Luke, Reggie, and Alex wholeheartedly adopt Carlos as their little brother. They play games with him and watch movies and help him with his homework. So when he comes home from school crying for a few days in a row they decide to investigate. They end up discovering he’s getting bullied by some kid at school, and plot their revenge against said bully in the form of pranks. They maybe have too much fun with this, but no one messes with their little brother and gets away with it. (Julie and Flynn find out and they both end up helping the boys plot prank after prank.)



  * Puppy piles are often a constant, especially after one of the band members have a nightmare. Ray tried to explain his concerns about three teenage ghost boys bunking with his sixteen-year-old daughter, but gave up on the fight because Luke pulled him aside and tried to explain what twenty-five years of touch starvation felt like.



  * They all quickly learn to never leave Alex and Carlos alone in the kitchen for longer than five minutes. Once Carlos learned the French Dip recipe was in fact, Alex’s, he insisted they have culinary experiments… which resulted in rainbow-colored pancake batter on the kitchen ceiling. Needless to say, they both got grounded and are not allowed in the kitchen ever again.



  * Carrie learns what her dad did to Sunset Curve by accident. She finds their old banner in a box in the garage and demands an explanation. When she learns he stole their songs after they died, and didn’t even help their families even though he had every opportunity to do so, she tracks down their parents with a check and an apology. She knows it’s not enough to erase twenty five years of missing a child, but at least it’s something. She ends up learning more about what exactly makes the bond between Julie and the others so great.



  * Julie and her boys find out what Carrie does, and instantly adopts her (despite Carrie’s initial disapproval at first) and drags her into their puppy piles and band rehearsals. She becomes their costumer/dresser and still has some time to work on music she actually cares about. She ends up being able to sing her own Unsaid Emily, written to _her_ mom. The boys accidentally over hear it, love it, and end up adding it to their album (with her permission of course.)



  * Home Is Where The Horse Is is in fact, Reggie’s Unsaid Emily. It’s about a pickup truck he re-built with his dad. Right before his parents got into one of their month-long arguments again. The last happy memory he has of his family, working on that pickup truck… sometimes he regrets not taking it with him when he ran away. He probably would’ve gotten farther than LA…




	3. Alex Headcannons Pt1

  * Alex’s fanny pack is his own personal Marry Poppins bag. Anything the guys need, he’s got. I feel like it could also be a comfort thing maybe. Like, something to help ground him if he starts getting anxious again or something. (He’s also definitely the mom friend who’ll always have whatever anyone needs on hand, sometimes he’ll offer the item before the boys even know they need it.) 



  * Willex’s first date was something Willie chose for them to do, their second date was something Alex picked out. He brought Willie to an old record store that was somehow still standing. It was closed when they went so they just spent the day playing records and dancing/singing with each other. Alex _maybe_ fell more in love with Willie after discovering how hot he looked while singing along to Disney Classics.



  * The first few weeks they spent as actual corporeal humans went by without a glitch, but he started having anxiety attacks over the smallest things. He went to Luke first, just as he came out to Luke first. Slowly he opened up to Reggie, and inevitably Julie and Willie. Sometimes Alex finds himself braiding cool designs into Willie’s hair like he used to do for his little sister before his parents kicked him out.



  * He likes singing just as much as he likes drumming. Back in the 80′s he even wrote a song or two, but kept them buried at the bottom of his Fanny Pack. His anxiety prevented him from going as far as sharing them with Luke and Reggie. One day after they have their life-saving group hug Julie finds his two songs and the songs end up being so popular among JatP’s fans they end up making the top 10 charts for weeks.



  * Despite popular belief, his parents seemed to be welcoming when he first came out to them. After awhile the cracks started to appear through their facade. They would offhandedly say homophobic comments with no regard for Alex’s feelings. Comments about how it was his job to “knock a girl up and have a few grandkids to continue the family line.” He ended up calling Luke in a fit of tears one night and the two of them crashed at the garage. Reggie was already there, his parents were apparently in the middle of another fight.



  * He becomes best friends with Carrie and they takeover the school.



  * Alex definitely has ADHD or something smiliar on top of his anxiety. Yes he starts to take medication once he becomes human(?) again. He often forgets to actually take them though, so Luke, Reggie, and Willie always check up on him. Once he starts to open up to Julie more she also makes sure he’s taking care of himself.



  * He gets nightmares the most often aside from Reggie. He always reaches for Luke first, but the whole band eventually just decides dog-piling makes life a lot easier.



  * His nightmares are from the time his dad threw a glass at him and sliced his arm. It’s why he rarely wears short sleeves, he thinks the scars left behind are ugly. Luke and Reggie tried to convince him they looked cool but his anxiety got the better of him so now he covers them.




	4. Alex & Carrie Are Best Friends Headcannons

  * Their relationship is rocky at first, Alex was worried she would try to steal songs or content like her dad. She tells him she’s nothing like her dad, and he sees something in her that makes him trust her. (He didn’t fit into the mold his parents made for him, and sympathizes with her situation. She doesn’t really want to make music inspired by Katy Perry, but it’s what her dad wants so she does it.)



  * Alex often invites her to tag along to band practices and she invites him to watch Dirty Candy. When he does go he absolutely steals the show during practices, strutting on the stage like he owns the place.



  * They partner up for dance class and always blow everyone away, no matter the genre or the assignment. After they have drink celebratory smoothies.



  * Alex and Carrie are both feared, and revered throughout the school. Alex, because once he learns PRIDE is a thing, takes the school by storm and starts a PRIDE Club, and is just a generally nice guy. Carrie is very supportive of her new best friend, and so are the rest of the guys. People notice how... nicer... Carrie’s gotten since she started hanging around Alex. That doesn’t change the fact that if they catch someone making fun of, or teasing, either of them the other will make the unsuspecting student’s life a living hell.



  * Carrie comes out as bisexual to Alex first after they wrap up a PRIDE meeting. He gives her a really big, and really long hug and ensures her she’s still one of his best friends and he wouldn’t want her to change for the world.



  * Her dad doesn’t agree.



  * Alex straight up kidnaps Carrie after she calls him in tears saying Trevor yelled at her after she came out to him. She lives out of the studio until she makes enough money for a small apartment, but even then she just spends most of her time with the boys and Alex anyway she barely goes there.



  * Julie and Carrie reunite, Flynn gets jealous at first then one day Julie pranks them both, and Carrie and Flynn plot their revenge. (They somehow wired Julie’s microphone to sound like a chicken whenever she tried to sing into it.) Alex is overjoyed by their reunited friendship, he was worried Julie would kick Carrie out and he wouldn’t be able to be friends with her anymore.



  * Carrie, Alex, and Carlos constantly get into trouble with each other. Whether it’s through pranks or intense games of uno one of them will end up being tasked with cleaning the dishes after dinner.




	5. JatpxSPN crossovers (?)

  * Carlos ends up finding about ghosts irl via the GhostFacers blogs/websites. He ends up learning how to ghost hunt from the GhostFacers.



  * Julie’s a descendant from a witch and finds an old Grimoire shoved in a chest left to be forgotten in the loft. Rowena somehow just ends up finding out about her and her ghost himbos, adopts them all and threatens to kill Caleb if he ever messes with her her children again. She also frees Willie from his stamp because both he and Alex deserve each other and be happy. She also works with Julie to hone her witchy-skills and helps her track down Reggie and Alex’s parents so they can finally get closure.



  * The boys end up meeting Crowley because they were given a second chance as ghosts, and didn’t end up in heaven _or_ hell so Crowley takes a personal interest in the strange himbos who escaped death. He helps them with the whole Caleb-stamp situation and adopts the boys as their ghost children. He meets Julie from the boys and swears when she dies she will never be sent to hell. 



  * Crowley and Rowena often put aside whatever their fighting about and go to all of JatP’s gigs. Sometimes, if it’s a band competition or other people are performing (who are mean to JatP because petty musicians are petty) they work together to sabotage the other groups. They leave Dirty Candy alone though, sometimes Alex performs with them and he always looks really happy when he does so they leave Carrie alone.



  * They find out about Trevor though, and needless to say, aren’t very happy to learn he stole Sunset Curve’s songs.



  * The Winchesters find out about Julie and her so-called hologram band when Jack plays one of her YouTube videos one day. When they see the boys flicker in and out during the Stand Tall performance Sam and Dean decide to investigate. When they show up to one of JatP’s gigs though, they run into Rowena and Crowley, who proceeds to threaten them if the Winchesters ever so much as hurt a hair on one of their children’s heads.



  * Rowena and Tia quickly bond over cooking large amounts of food and other things.



  * Ray isn’t too sure what he thinks about Rowena, but she’s really supportive of Julie and her music. She even helps out Carlos with homework and projects if he’s too busy with an editing job. He really appreciates her helping out around the house, and to him she’s like an annoying older sister he never wanted.




	6. The Origins of Home Is Where My Horse Is

Okay guys so I just thought of the saddest headcanons ever for what Home Is Where My Horse is about.

We don’t know much about how the guys originally met, just that they already had an established friendship in the first episode. So, may I present to you: Reggie’s family had to move to LA for some reason from a southern state and he used to live on a ranch or farm. I feel like he would’ve had to move when he was around ten yrs old to fit in the timeline of these headcannnons so yeah…

Okay so what if Reggie’s parents didn’t always fight and they used to be happy? As in, they used to be a happy family while living on the ranch. He spent eight years on the ranch, naming the animals and learning how to run a ranch/farm. He was starting to compete in horse riding competitions, and he was good at it. His dad signed him up for guitar lessons just because Reggie mentioned once that he wanted to learn how to play. For eight years everything was fine, everything was normal, and Reggie was happy.  
Then one day, around his ninth birthday, Reggie started to notice tension growing between his parents, like a string was wound tightly ready to break. They throw a party like usual, and give Reggie a too-big red flannel that he wears like a cape around his house. (It’s the last birthday present he gets from his parents.) The fights started happening at night, his parents arguing in low voices when they thought he was asleep in his bed. He couldn’t actually make out words, but he could tell his mom was upset about something. Afraid they were fighting about him, he quit horseback riding and he quit guitar lessons and focused more on his grades because the least he could do is be a good student.

Three months later things changed more. The fights started happening out of the blue, but Reggie was never the center of them. His parents also stopped trying to hide the fact that they were arguing or what they were arguing about. He somehow managed to get his hands on his dad’s old cassette tapes and started blasting rock music to drown out the sound of his parents fighting. It didn’t matter if he got good grades, or was the perfect epitome of what ‘good son’ was supposed to be. His parents kept fighting with each other to the point where Reggie started doing poorly in school, even though he was only ten his teachers took notice. He lied to them though, because everything at home was fine right? Moms and dads argue all the time, right?

His parents didn’t bother celebrating his eleventh birthday, instead giving him the news of his dad’s new job and that they’d have to move halfway across the country to LA. Loud, noisy, busy, big-city LA. He didn’t want to move though, but when he voiced his opinion his dad slapped him across the face saying he should be grateful for the new opportunities his parents worked so hard to give him. (His mother just stood quietly in the background, not doing anything to help.) Before he moved he wrote down a list of all the things he loved about the country, his old horses, the open lands he could spend all day exploring so he didn’t have to sit through his parent’s fights, the peace and quiet, the music. Sure, rock was good but it’d never hold up against the country in his opinion.

When they finally made the move to LA he was eleven, friendless and alone so he wrote Home Is Where My Horse Is partly because he was bored, and partly because his heart ached for the version of his parents that got left behind on their ranch.

He started school in the fall and was partnered with Alex and Luke on a group project. Once they discovered he could play bass (it’s got five strings so its basically a banjo, right?) They actually sat and talked to him about music, about rock and about how they were trying to start a band called Sunset Curve and Reggie agreed to go to their rehearsal after school and audition for them. (He does, and he kills it and they work him into their newest song (Now or Never) right away.)  
Luke and Alex (and eventually Bobby) quickly become Reggie’s second family, Reggie’s new family. For seven long years of friendship they ditch school to play gigs and hold long songwriting sessions… and when Reggie first pitches the idea for a country album Luke shoots him down not realizing Reggie was fully prepared to play the band Home Is Where My Horse Is. Realizing Luke was never going to budge on the matter Reggie settles for sliding his songs into Luke’s songbook hoping he’d at least read the lyrics, and understand how much country actually means to him.

Then one day, they score a gig at the Orpheum theater and to celebrate a pre-show dinner Reggie buys his friends street dogs, ready to live his life the way he wants to.


	7. Knight Squad x JatP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I insane? Yes.
> 
> Will that stop me from writing crossover headcannons? No.

Arc died in the Seagate attack, came back as a ghost because he has unfinished business with Riker, which is why he poses as a DragonBlood to get into Knight school. Then when he poofs into the castle he misses his mark and lands in the princess's room. When they find out other people can see him when he wears a magic ring which he stole from Ciara because ooooh shiny she helps him with knight school payment. They do their ThInG where they say they dont flirt but are in fact, flirting, and in the end Ciara brings Arc back to life with a hug like Julie did with the boys at the end of Stand Tall?

Cue to Arc's actual unfinished Business being: He finds a family who loves him for him, and he loves them back just as much, if not more.


End file.
